


Unconventional crush

by limin



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Bonding, Cad and Jester are mentioned only, Fluff, Hint of self-deprication, Multi, Pining, because Astrid and Eodwulf are just Like That
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:20:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26544370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/limin/pseuds/limin
Summary: Eodwulf can't sleep, not after what happened earlier tonight.What's supposed to be a quick trip outside to get some fresh air turns into a conversation with Astrid, and feelings are revealed. Turns out he's not the only one with this problem.
Relationships: Caduceus Clay/Eodwulf, Jester Lavorre/Astrid
Comments: 7
Kudos: 194





	Unconventional crush

**Author's Note:**

> Ship ends with Fjorclay, Cadwulf is my new best friend now.
> 
> Alt title: the crack ships jump out.

Eodwulf sighs, laying back onto his bed. Outside the stars twinkle and the silvery light from the moon makes its way into his room from the open window.

He’s tired, exhausted, yet at the same time he isn’t. The pent up restless energy that he doesn’t know where it’s coming from builds, different from anything he has actually felt before yet similar in some ways.

Actually, Eodwulf does know where it’s coming from. He doesn’t know if that makes it worse or better.

His heart is beating fast, despite his trying to calm it down.

All of that leads him outside, the wind embracing him, blowing past him, cold but not biting. Winter’s coming, he will need to dig out some proper wear tomorrow, Eodwulf muses. Perhaps even go coat shopping with the gold he got stored. But for now, he doesn’t mind the temperature.

“Wulf?”

He doesn’t jump. He has seen Astrid standing there in the shadow when he matches out. It’s only a matter of time before she approaches him.

“A,” Eodwulf replies. Footsteps follow his word, and seconds later Astrid is standing next to him. Her breath comes out in the form of misty white fog. Her hair flows gently in the wind. “How are you?”

“I’m alright,” she eventually says. Her voice is measured. “I think the question should be how are you? You’re never out this late.”

“Say someone who’s out here before me.”

Astrid chuckles. Eodwulf allows a small smile to form.

“You’re avoiding the question.”

“So are you,” Eodwulf shots back easily. Astrid gives him a look with a raised eyebrow, and he shrugs. “He’s not here right now,” he adds.

“How many times has that sentence got us in trouble, Wulf?” Astrid asks. She sits down on the grass, and Eodwulf follows suit, making himself comfortable.

“Not enough to stop me from saying it.”

“Careful now,” Astrid tuts. “You don’t want extra training during the morning, do you?”

“I’m confident tonight though.” He picks at the grass. “You’ve seen what happened at the end of their visit.”

“At the beginning, middle and end, yes,” Astrid concedes.

“So you know he won’t be paying us any mind right now.”

She nods. “So what do you make of them?”

Straight to the point, as expected. Eodwulf shrugs. “You tell me. You were always the more insightful between the th- two of us.”

Astrid gives him a small, playful nudge on his shoulder. For a moment it feels like the old time, and Eodwulf doesn’t hesitate retaliating. “I’m serious,” she laughs. “Answer the question.”

“I don’t know,” Eodwulf says. “He can tell me to write me a report on them and I would not know what to write down. My parchment will be blank.”

“You don’t?”

“I don’t. How about you?”

“He seems happy.” Astrid says. Eodwulf licks his lip, and the small trace of alcohol is still there. Or maybe it’s his imagination that the bitter taste lingers. “More confident. He looks angry when I-”

“He says _that_ to his face,” Eodwulf finishes.

“He isn’t the reason you’re out here though,” Astrid continues. “Oh, don’t give me that look. You said it yourself, I’m the insightful one here.”

“You’re insufferable, that’s what you are.”

Astrid laughs again. Her posture loosens, not tensing so much anymore and Eodwulf takes the chance to lean on her shoulder. “Come on. Are you, perhaps, embarrassed?”

“No.”

“Well, that’s a shame then. It wouldn’t do if I’m the only one in this predicament.”

“What do you-” Eodwulf looks up. Under the moon, Astrid glows. Her hair catches the light, the bridge of her nose, her eyes. That doesn’t explain the red blush that starts from the tip of her ears and travel downs below her clothes. “Oh.”

“So eloquently put, as usual.”

Eodwulf huffs. “You’re not the only one,” he finally says, and the grass below them looks very interesting right now.

“Good to know my reading on you is still accurate.”

“When is it not? Which one is it for you?”

“Take a guess,” Astrid says before giggling. “Actually no, don’t bother. You were not paying much attention throughout the meal anyway.”

“I-” he snaps his mouth with a close. “I was, just at the wrong thing.”

“The firbolg, really?”

It’s cold, yet his face feels warm. “Is that what he is?”

“You need to brush up on your textbook, Wulf. This is horrendous, even for you.”

“Will you stop taunting me and just give me an answer?”

Her shoulders shake, his head moving up and down with the rhythm of a badly concealed laughter. “Firbolgs,” Astrid says. “are a reclusive race of giant-kin who prefer to avoid contact with other sentient races. They are the most intelligent and the most powerful of the giant-kin.”

Eodwulf hums. “He does not avoid contact, or else he wouldn’t be here,” he says. “He certainly does not avoid any contact with us.” With me.

“The books are not always right,” Astrid shrugs. “You’re not having any objection to the rest of the statement.”

“No. He is…” intelligent, brave, fascinating, definitely powerful enough to act the way he did throughout the night. And also very good-looking. “A vegetarian,” Eodwulf finishes lamely.

“I figure.”

“And what about you?”

“Jester.”

Eodwulf blinks. “The tiefling?”

“You don’t have to sound that judgemental about it,” she mutters. “Also you have zero ground to stand on right now anyway.”

“No, not judgemental,” he corrects. “Surprised. But at the same time, not so much. Your interactions—”

“And I’m surprised you can tear your eyes away from your man to notice me.”

“—certainly has chemistry. That was a horrible attempt at deflecting the subject.”

“Well, it has certainly been a night to remember. I think I’m allowed to be a bit tired.”

Eodwulf shrugs. “You’re always tired these days.”

“Don’t.”

“I won’t,” he sighs. “So, Jester?”

“I don’t know,” Astrid admits. “Talking to her is nice. She’s nice,” she chuckles. “Certainly too nice for me, you know?”

He does. The flame in his gut instantly got extinguished, and Eodwulf coughs out the leftover smoke. “I do,” he agrees. “We should go in.”

“We should.”

Neither of them moves. Above the stars twinkle and the silvery light from the moon illuminates the field.

**Author's Note:**

> This is written in a very short span of time when the crack basically possesed me and I black out, so I hope there isn't any obvious mistakes or typo. And I hope that you enjoy reading this :D


End file.
